


Travelling With Wolves

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Apocalypse, Challenge Response, Digital Art, Gen, Manip, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for <a href="http://werewolfbigbang.livejournal.com/">Werewolf Big Bang</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Travelling With Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421394) by [issaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaro/pseuds/issaro). 



Fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/421394

Masterpost: http://issaro.livejournal.com/259481.html

  
[  
Click for fullsize](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/689531/original.jpg)   


  
[  
Click for fullsize](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/689260/original.jpg)   



End file.
